Algo muy difícil de negar
by LunaEstival
Summary: Mi primer One-shot sobre esta pareja, mi preferida de DBZ. Un momento íntimo y una reflexión muy personal de nuestro querido Príncipe, pasen y léanlo. Espero les guste.


**Aquí un One shot sobre mi pareja favorita, sé que tengo otra historia pendiente, pero estoy tomándolo con calma, les prometo actualizarla en estos días, espero les guste!. Buenas lunas a todos.**

**Los personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama**

* * *

_**ALGO DIFÍCIL DE NEGAR**_

_Era un día caluroso en la Capital del Oeste, todos en la Corporación Cápsula se encontraban ausentes, habían ido a una reunión muy importante de la empresa, hasta el pequeño Trunks estaba de saco y corbata, se veía tan tierno. Todos a excepción del príncipe saiyajin y la científica, él se negó rotundamente a perder un día de entrenamiento y menos en tonterías de terrícolas._

_Bulma había intentado por todos los medios convencerlo, pero era tan reacio que no pudo, el petulante príncipe, le dio una gran batalla y finalmente venció, ya vería ella la forma de castigarlo, después de todo no se libraría tan fácil de ella. Mientras Bulma se arreglaba antes de partir, Vegeta no pudo entrenar, la mujer había encapsulado su preciosa cámara de gravedad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?, sin duda era muy osada. Él también pensaba en la forma de castigarla después._

_ Ese fue el trato, no entrenaría hasta que ellos se vayan, le gustaba pasar los sábados en casa, con su marido y su hijo, pero ese día debía de salir y no lo vería, así que quiso que él la ayude durante el día y así compartir algo de tiempo juntos._

_Vegeta no podía creer lo que veía, Bulma entraba y salía del walking closet, con uno, otro y otro vestido, nada parecía agradarle, por qué tenía que ser tan vanidosa?, todo le quedaba de infarto y ella lamentándose de que no tenía ropa!._

-Mujer, eres una escandalosa, tienes miles de trapos y todos te quedan bien, no sé de qué te quejas tanto.- _Le dijo mientras veía como se probaba otro vestido color escarlata_.

-Vegeta, verse bien es muy importante y mucho más para una dama tan bella y distinguida como yo, debo de estar deslumbrante. Habrán muchos paparazzi y seguro saldremos en las noticias mundiales! – _Gritaba emocionada la científica, sin duda era una vanidosa sin competencia._

-Pero eres desesperante! – _Le dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido –_ Todo lo que te pongas te queda bien, ya elige algo rápido! Que quiero ir a entrenar. Grrrr! – _El príncipe no tenía paciencia._

-No Vegeta, respeta nuestro trato, sino te quedarás sin "postre" por un mes y no estoy bromeando.

-Eres una exagerada. Hmmp! – _El príncipe cruzó los brazos dispuesto a esperar a su mujer, sin dudas este era un tormento, hubiera preferido seguir bajo las ordenes de Freezer por un momento, esto era un castigo por sus malos actos en el pasado, pensaba._

-Vegeta, por favor, necesito que me ayudes con esto. Éste es el elegido, éste se me ve muy bien! – _Al fin Bulma había encontrado entre su mar de ropa algo que ella encontraba digno de ser usado._ –Ven ayúdame a subir el cierre y los broches – _Vegeta la miró atónito, enserio quería que le suba el vestido?, Bulma estaba haciendo grandes méritos para ser castigada sin piedad en la noche._

-Algo más su majestad? – _Le dijo irónico_. – Creo que ni ese sapo lacayo de Freezer era tan vanidoso como tú. –_ Le dijo tratando de fastidiarla, aquella humana era divertida, sus constantes peleas no eran más que juegos, a él le encantaba que sea tan valiente, podía ser débil en cuanto a fuerza se tratase, pero su espíritu y su inteligencia compensaban toda falta._

-Súbelo rápido, Principito! Parece que pasabas mucho tiempo con ese sapo eh?, solo de recordar su espantosa cara cuando se transformó en un monstruo! Que horrible era! –_Le contestó, sabía bien que Vegeta detestaba que empiece a burlarse de tu título nobiliario y menos que insinúe algo._

-Si mal no recuerdo, le coqueteaste a ese sapo y dices que era horrible! y ya noo empieces con eso mujer. A menos que quieras perderte esa dichosa reunión.- _Comenzaba a tener en claro cómo la castigaría._

-No!, no Vegeta…cuando regrese jugamos a todo lo que quieras, te lo prometo .- _Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su guerrero._

-Entonces no me provoques!...y dime una cosa, han invitado al insecto?- _La curiosidad le ganó, él sabía bien que Bulma era incapaz de siquiera mirar con otros ojos a la sabandija de Yamsha, pero no podía estar seguro de si él no lo haría, después de todo, hasta hace no mucho tiempo intentó sin éxito recuperarla, que tontería, ese insecto no era competencia para alguien como él, pensaba el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio._

-Claro que sí, recuerda que es una celebridad, mientras más gente conocida haya, mejor.- _Le dijo sonriente la peli azul._

-Entonces no irás. – _Le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado, no señor, por supuesto que no dejaría que ese insecto tan débil se acerque a su mujer_.

-Déjate de bromas, Vegeta…es más, ya voy de salida, mis padres y Trunks ya se adelantaron, la ceremonia empieza solo en dos horas y está muy lejos el lugar. Lo sabes! – _Le dijo Bulma, conocía bien al príncipe y sus arranques de celos, le parecían muy tiernos, pero no era el momento. No se dejaría manipular ya que siempre cedía ante los encantos del saiyajin._

-Quien dijo que estoy bromeando? - _Rápidamente envolvió a su mujer con sus brazos, la tenía abrazada por detrás, ambos frente al gran espejo. Vegeta mordía suavemente el hombro descubierto de Bulma, se veía hermosa, ese vestido rojizo creaba una combinación estupenda con sus labios y sus hermosos ojos, su piel extremadamente blanca lo volvía loco, esa mujer era una delicia para sus sentidos, él que en el espacio había poseído a muchas mujeres de toda clase de especies y de belleza exótica, nunca conoció a una mujer como ella, no solo su cuerpo, también su carácter…era vulgar, agresiva, osada, fresca, divertida, era dominante. Si no tuviera ese cabello azul tan extraño hubiera creído que era una hembra saiyajin, será por eso que le atrajo tanto desde que llegó a la tierra por segunda vez._

_La verdad era que desde que la mujer lo invitó a quedarse en su casa hace seis años ya, ni él se creía que terminaría intimando con aquella terrícola y menos aún que tendría un hijo. Para él era una deshonra mezclar su sangre pura con una de otra raza, pero el hijo de Kakarotto le mostró, que al mezclarse esas razas se creaba una más fuerte. El mocoso ese era la prueba viviente de ello. Por eso cuando poseía a la mujer, no se preocupaba de si tenía descendencia, además en ese momento, sus planes eran entrenar para convertirse en super saiyajin y vencer a los malditos androides y finalmente saldar cuentas con el estúpido de Kakarotto, nada más importaba._

_Pero aquello había quedado ya muy distante, algo había cambiado en él, que lo obligo a quedarse en la tierra al lado de esa mujer, hasta el momento no lograba distinguir bien de qué se trataba, muchas veces había partido cuando peleaban sin cuartel, pero siempre…siempre volvía a su lado._

_Aquel guerrero frío que una vez fue, atormentado y lleno de heridas en el alma, dormía. Ya no era su consigna destruir a la tierra y marcharse, ya no era su prioridad vencer a Gokú, como lo llamaban sus estúpidos amigos._

_Algo en la esencia del Príncipe sin reino había cambiado. De alguna u otra manera, no le desagradaba. Al contrario, le encantaba compartir su lecho con esa terrícola, le divertía pelear con ella, le fascinaba la forma en que ella lo volvía loco cuando estaban a solas, aquella mujer era especial. No había ser en todo el universo tan hermoso como ella. A sus ojos, Bulma era el único regalo que le había sido concedido. Él siempre pensó que no la merecía._

_En un inicio se negó al hecho de tenerla, ella se merecía algo mejor. Pero no pudo resistir ante los encantos de la mujer, ella se había metido hasta lo más hondo de sus pensamientos._

_Hasta le había dado un hijo, sin pedirlo. Él se dejó llevar, se dejó seducir por la idea de tener descendencia con esa humana, no podría ser con otra. Para él las demás terrícolas estaban muy por debajo de sus preferencias. Y no se había equivocado. La prueba era ese muchacho del futuro que apareció y que era nada más y nada menos que su propio hijo, el hijo que Bulma le había dado. El muchacho era un guerrero excelente, de clase alta. No podía ser de otra manera si era su hijo, se llenaba de orgullo tan solo de saberlo. Saber que ese muchacho convertido en super saiyajin destrozó con su espada a ese lagarto que tanto asco le daba._

_Siempre se preguntaba por qué Bulma se lo había dado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio, él no era el tipo de amante común, no le decía cosas lindas, no era romántico, para nada. Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Pero ella permanecía fiel y firme siempre a su lado._

_Algún día terminaría de comprender el razonamiento de los humanos, tenía tiempo de sobra para saberlo. En ese mismo momento se le apetecía tener a su mujer entre sus brazos y hacerla suya una vez más, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como una adicción, ambos eran adictos a devorarse entre besos y caricias el uno al otro. Pero recordó que era un día muy especial para su mujer y no quiso arruinarlo, en el pasado la había hecho sufrir mucho con su comportamiento y lo sabía bien._

-Vamos, iré contigo a esa reunión, pero eso sí!...apenas terminé regresaremos a casa, ya sé muy bien cómo voy a castigarte mujer . –_Le decía al oído, sentía como Bulma se retorcía al sentir su respiración tan cerca._

-Ve…Vegeta, enserio irás conmigo?...es increíble! – _Abrazó a su príncipe y lo besó, que él haya decidido ir era algo que ella siempre recordaría._

-Bien, ahora debes ser tú quien espere! – _Vegeta entro al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió en menos de diez minutos, tener esos poderes extraordinarios eran una gran ayuda._

-Te ves guapísimo, vas a ser el centro de atención y me pondré celosa!- _Le dijo la peli azul_.

-Cierra la boca, la baba se te empieza a caer, mujer – _Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, tomó a Bulma en brazos y salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde sería la ceremonia._

_._

_._

-Vegetaaaaaa! Me estoy despeinando! Principito odiosooo! – _Gritaba ella, sin duda les esperaba un largo y nada usual día._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este corto One Shot, muchas gracias a los que leen mi otra historia, va para ustedes. Buenas lunas y nos vemos pronto! **


End file.
